


no interruption

by xxpaynoxx



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, kun is a major cockblock lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxpaynoxx/pseuds/xxpaynoxx
Summary: Kun is a cockblock, Neymar is bitter, and Leo is just trying not to embarrass himself.





	

Neymar _hates_ Sergio Agüero.

He’s cordial when he needs to be, and he’s nice when reporters ask what his opinion of him is, but his name leaves a sour taste in his mouth. Not to mention the fact that Leo and he used to be a _thing._

It doesn’t exactly make Neymar proud that Leo is with him now, but it does. It really, really does, especially when Leo puts a wrap on his night early enough so he can talk to Neymar over international break. He’s seen how Kun reacts to it, how there’s that little flash of jealousy, but Neymar also sees this look that shows that Kun knows that the thing Leo and he had, it’s in the past now.

But he can't ever catch a break with him, especially since Barcelona draw Manchester City to be in their group the Champions League.

He’s been dreading this game for weeks, mainly because if he doesn’t do well, there’s always a chance that Leo will ignore him after the game, instead choosing to talk to Kun for hours afterwards and going over to their hotel. There’s that sliver of chance that Neymar isn’t willing to risk.

So when they annihilate them with four embarrassingly good goals, it feels like a dream. 

Of course, Leo would naturally come out and score a hat-trick on Claudio, because that’s how he plays his game. He came in ready to embarrass, Neymar could see it on his face in the tunnel. There was a flash of the score during the Copa América in his brain, and he remembers how red Leo’s eyes had looked at the end, when the pain had finally set in.

He sure did end up getting his revenge.

That wasn’t even the best part, that wasn’t the part that made Neymar’s chest swell as he walked off the pitch; it was the fact that he’d scored, he’d _scored_ all by himself, slotting his name next to Leo’s on the scoreboard and making him feel like he was flying.

He dresses quickly, shoving his glasses onto his face and stuffing his things into his backpack. There’s a hand on the back of his neck then, its hold warm and strong and fingers slightly digging into his skin. He jerks up, looking back to meet Leo’s warm, brown eyes.

“Good job, today,” he whispers, and there’s something there, some hidden message lingering underneath his praise, something that went along the lines of _meet me outside after_.

They take pictures with the fans alongside Luis, and take a picture together, Leo holding his hat-trick ball in front of him, Luis’s hand lingering on Neymar’s back as they pose. Neymar can barely stand still, working himself up for later and what tonight might bring.

Leo’s definition of “later” turned out to be much different than Neymar’s, because they end up in Leo’s jacked-up Range Rover, Neymar seated nicely on his lap with the steering wheel pressed against the small of his back not _fifteen_ _minutes_ later when the press finally clears out.

Leo’s hands are underneath his shirt, and their lips are moving so slowly, so softly and sweetly that Neymar’s hands end up in Leo’s hair, clutching his head in between them as he twists his head to give Leo better access to his mouth.

“You did so good today, Ney, I’m so proud of you,” he hears Leo mumble against his lips, and there’s warmth down in the pit of Neymar’s stomach now, and he gives his hips a slow roll, smirking when he hears a deep growl in Leo’s throat, his hands leaving his stomach (Neymar bites back a whine from the sudden rush of cold air to that spot) and grabs his ass, bringing him even closer to his chest, flushing them together.

He feels Leo’s teeth bite into his lip, and he moans as Leo’s tongue finally sneaks into his mouth, sliding across his teeth and the roof of his mouth. He could do this all night, just Leo’s tongue in his mouth, his hard-on poking against Neymar’s thigh, his hands massaging his ass and-

“ _Neymar!_ ”

He doesn’t react, mainly because it sounds like he’s mad that he gave him a boner, but then he’s pushing and shoving and kicking him away, which kind of leads to Leo trying to bend him backwards over the fucking _glovebox_.

“What the fu-“ Neymar starts to say, thinking that that was going to _hurt_ and just about ready to launch into a speech where he explained that that sex position wasn’t even _stimulating_ and about to demand how kinky Leo _really_ was, but Leo pushes his hand over his mouth and nods towards the stadium doors.

Neymar picks his head up just in time to see the doors open, and none other than Sergio Agüero walks out of the doors, jingling his car keys in his hand.

“You need to hide!” Leo hisses, and Neymar groans, looking around frantically.

“Where am I supposed to hide, Leo? The fucking _glovebox?_ ” he jokes, but Leo’s face is pale, eyes trained on the approaching form of Kun, which seems to be moving quicker than an average human’s walking pace.

Neymar eventually gives up on the glovebox idea, instead choosing to ungracefully vault into the backseat and squirm into the carpet, praying that Kun doesn’t notice anything as he curls up in the space between the back and front seats. If he saw him, he’d _never_ live it down, because knowing Kun, he’d spread it around like wildfire.

A window finally rolls down after what feels like hours, and Kun’s soft voice seeps into the car. There’s silence for a second, and the seat above Neymar moves; Leo’s giving Kun a short hug before he goes back to sitting.

“Some game, huh?” Kun says, and Neymar suppresses the urge to snicker. _Some game_ , what a comment coming from someone who didn’t even _start_ for his team.

Leo answers with a “yeah, it was amazing” and then it’s awkward, the air thick with tension. There’s a scratching noise, and Neymar presumes it’s Kun scratching the back of his neck; he does that a lot, and Neymar briefly wonders if he’s ever gotten rashes or something from doing that over and over.

“So, uh, would you like to go out? Maybe in an hour? Or you could just come by the hotel, for old time’s sake?”

There it is, Kun’s declaration out in the open. He doesn’t seem like a very open person, at least to Neymar, but then again this is Leo, and Leo always seemed to make you want to admit anything you’ve ever felt for him.

(Trust Neymar to know that.)

He audibly hears Leo gulp, and he sounds like he’s shuffling in his seat as he does so.

“I wish I could, Kun, but Antonella told me to get home as soon as possible, we were going to have a nice dinner and then head to bed. I wanted to get home as soon as possible for it.” 

Neymar has to press his face into the carpeting of the car to muffle his giggling. Yeah, sure, _Antonella_ was going to have a _nice_ _dinner_ with him. Nothing against Antonella, but that is practically the exact _opposite_ of what Leo was about to do, if his boner was anything to go off of.

Kun’s deflated voice floats in again, suggesting a simple “another time”, before bidding him goodnight in an extremely clipped tone. There’s crunching of gravel and a window rolling back up, and Neymar figures it’s finally a good time to unleash his giggle attack from the floor. They turn into full-fledged laughs, and there’s tears in his eyes at one point as he sees Leo turn and peer around the seat, glaring at him.

“What are you laughing at?” he snaps, but Neymar can’t stop laughing long enough to give him a good answer. He waits for a few minutes, waits until the laughs have quieted into little giggles before responding.

“It’s just,” he wheezes, clutching his stomach as he sits up, “that’s the _exact_ opposite of what you’re about to do!”

Leo throws his hand up in the air, eyes rolling as he turns around, giving Neymar space to crawl into the passenger seat and click his seatbelt in. He looks up to see Leo looking at him incredulously, not moving to turn the ignition or even fasten his seatbelt, instead choosing to stare at Neymar.

Neymar finally notices that he still has a boner.

“Want me to take care of that for you?” he says, unclicking his seatbelt, trying to up the atmosphere again back to where it had been before Kun had crashed their hook-up. There’s a flash of something in Leo’s eyes, and they turn a shade darker as Neymar crawls over the glovebox and settles in his lap again. There’s a flash of headlights, suddenly, against the back of the headrest, and Leo is frozen against him, nails digging into his ass through the fabric of his jeans. Neymar tenses in his lap, waiting for the echo of the car engine to die away.

It does, after an eternity, and Leo whispers "he didn't see us" as Neymar relaxes into him, pressing his forehead against his neck.

“Can we get back to what we were doing before?” he whispers against Leo’s neck, and Leo answers by squeezing his ass and leaving a warm, wet kiss on his neck, mouthing at his collarbone. Neymar interprets this as a yes, and rocks into his lap, letting out a moan.

The rest of the night is spectacular, and Neymar is left with fingerprints on his stomach and his hips, a nice hickey on his collarbone, beard burn all along his inner thighs and his back pressed flush against Leo’s chest under warm, fluffy sheets. He entwines their fingers, looking at how different his tattooed hand looks next to Leo’s pale one before asking his question.

“Did you and Kun ever...I mean, did you guys-“

He hears him scoff, and Neymar turns over to meet Leo’s eyes, which are looking at him with a textbook expression of _really?_

“I think you know the answer to that one, Ney,” Leo says, eyes fluttering shut and moving in for a kiss, but Neymar moves back.

“Who is better?”

Leo’s eyes open again, moving back a little bit, and now he’s looking at him in confusion, his eyebrows furrowing until it looks like he’s got a unibrow.

“Do I have to answer this?” he complains, and Neymar juts his chin out, turning over and moving away from Leo, finally being stubborn because yes, this question is important to him and yes, Leo has to answer this as truthfully as possible and if Leo wasn’t going to be serious about this then he sure as _fuck_ wasn’t planning on cuddling him tonight. 

What he wasn’t expecting was Leo’s answer.

There’s hands on his hips, dragging him back to press Neymar flush against his chest again, and he presses an open-mouthed kiss on Neymar’s neck, along his tattoo.

“You,” Leo breathes across his neck, and Neymar’s heart feels light.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://neymessis.co.vu)!


End file.
